


A Very Slayer Christmas

by monkeydonkey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Slayer fluff, Slayers, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydonkey/pseuds/monkeydonkey
Summary: "Being a slayer doesn't change everything in your life. But it changes how you see your friends. Sometimes you are alone. So alone; because no one really understands what you really are and what you really feel. "





	A Very Slayer Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cori_the_bloody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/gifts).



> This was written for the 2017 Buffyverse Femslash Secret Santa on tumblr for @catty-words/cori_the_bloody

Being a slayer doesn't change everything in your life. But it changes how you see your friends. Sometimes you are alone. So alone; because no one really understands what you really are and what you really feel.   
Good for us, that there isn't only one slayer anymore. And they are friends. Really good friends. Like really really good…

"I like her, but she doesn't like me" -two different conversation, in two different house, but they are perfectly mirroring each other. Buffy and Faith. The two must powerful girl on the earth, and the two most insecure about their love teenager on the earth.   
Everybody knows, just they don't. What can we do about it? How good would it be, if we'd have a witch, who can help us?  
Wait! I think we've got one. Willow will help, I hope.  
But what should we do?   
What time is this of the year? It's christmas, and as we all know, christmas comes with mistletoes…  
What do you think, would happen, if a sneaky witch would put some magic on a mistletoe?   
I tell you what happened.

Christmas; Summers house: Family and friends; celebration. Somehow Buffy and Faith step under a mistletoe together. What a surprise! They look up; laugh; and go…   
Only if they could. Because we have a sneaky witch. And a magical mistletoe. Two oblivious lovers. And the magical mistletoe did the thing… They can't move until they kiss.   
Faith already leans in a kiss, but Buffy stops her. "Do you really want to kiss me?" she asks.  
"Duh. Of course. We can't move til we kiss." Faith says, and she rolls her perfect brown eyes.  
"No. I mean do you really want to kiss me?"  
"why?"  
"Because I do. I really want to kiss you." Buffy doesn't know, where did she got the bravery of the truth, but she says it.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"That's good because I want too for a while now." Faith whispers as she songs her. 

The magic of the mistletoe is gone. But they hadn't stopped the kissing since.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr!  
> @thebeautyofalllife


End file.
